


𝔻𝕖𝕖𝕡- Yelena x reader

by Nina_png



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Female Character, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_png/pseuds/Nina_png
Summary: It was when pieck decides to take you to a study session with some senior, you know the woman who wouldn't let you rest even in your dreams.~ーーーー-「」-ーーーーSorry for my english, if you see any errors please let me know <3None of the characters in the fanfic belong to me.This may have。Sexual content。Curse words。Inappropriate wordsIf you don't feel comfortable with any of these things please don't read.I hope you enjoy<3
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena, Reader/Other(s), Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Study date

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist 
> 
> White teeーSummer Walker  
> Pink and WhiteーFrank Ocean  
> Girls Need LoveーSummer Walker

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟷  
•𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎•

"Nooooooo" you complain while pieck pulled you out of the room.  
"Come on, you never leave the dorms" she said, leaving you. "Hange will be there so you won't feel so alone"

When you heard the name of one of your people, your face shone with precision, making pieck laugh softly.

"Why didn't you just say it?" You mutter, going to the bathroom to get ready. "You didn't ask and I only knew it a short time ago", you heard her say while brushing my teeth and fixing my hair. "Who's going to be there?" You ask yourself.

"Isn't a lot of people, a maximum of five people? I only know that most of them are from my department but I don't think I ever got to talk to them for what the Porco said "when you heard Pieck's answer you sighed deeply.

It is not that you left just do not like to socialize or talk to new people mainly with seniors. They usually like order you because they know you would do what they want.

"Are you almost ready? We have to go "Pieck shouted from the living room" Yes, just a moment "you answer while putting on some pants and a shirt. The clothes were no big deal, just a pair of gray tracksuits with a black t-shirt over the butt, a comfortable and suitable thing to study.

When you finally finished you put on some sneakers and went to Pieck who was waiting by the door. She put her arm around your shoulders as she smiled and said "Come on, everyone must be waiting for us already" you laugh while trying to get her away from you slowly.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

When they arrived at the marked place, it was just a normal cafe with a few bookshelves and a few tables.

You noticed Pieck starting to walk to a table near a window where some people were, you followed her getting a little bit behind so you wouldn't be noticed. "Hello," Pieck waved as she sat in one of the empty chairs that sat there, leaving you standing alone.

When they finally noticed you, the first person to talk to you was Hange who stood up and gave you a very tight hug.

"Y / N" Hange shouted as you returned the hug. "Hello to you too hange" you said when you left her embrace.

"Come on Y / N I will introduce you to everyone" She told you as she dragged you closer to the table "This is Y / N a friend of mine and Pieck's" she said pointing at you while the others looked at you and Pieck smiled .

"Y / N that on the end is Onyankopon and next to him is the Porco" Hange said pointing to two boys next to Pieck, who waved at you as soon as you looked in their direction "Next to me is Eren, but since you are in the same year you should already know each other "

You nodded and smiled when you saw a familiar face other than Hange and Pieck "Hello" you said to Eren while you sat in front of him and Hange beside him "Hi" he said back.

"Now only Yelena is missing, she usually doesn't arrive late" Pieck said taking some papers out of her backpack. (Yelena?) You thought.

As you took your things you felt a presence behind you, when looking back you saw a very tall woman looking at you. She had blonde hair with a slightly peculiar cut, she wore a white button-down shirt, pleats trousers and a corset over the shirt and trousers.

"Sorry for the delay, Mr.zeke asked for help with some things" she said while sitting next to you (how elegant) you thought when looking at her (she has a tall and thin body but very beautiful, she also has a small face and defined as a template).

"Y / N Yelena, Yelena Y / N" Hange introduced you out of the trance "Hello" you said ashamed that you were almost caught looking at her for a long time.

"Uhum" Yelena said approaching you making you catch your breath "Pleasure, are you new? I never saw you here "she asked looking at the details of your face causing you to look away.

"It's my second year here" you said moving your pen to calm your nerves "oh I see" "Yelena stop scaring the girl" Onyankopon said seeing that you weren't comfortable "Sure, I'm sorry" she laughed apologizing.

(What a shame Y / N you don't do anything at all, you have a goddess talking to you and instead of saying something you were still there like a idiot) you grinded inside while you were studying with others.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

They spent about 3 hours when they finished studying, when you were packing your things to go to the dorm with Pieck you felt someone touch your shoulder.

When you turned around, you saw Yelena smiling with a paper in her hand, when she put the paper in your pocket "Call me, princess" she whispered in your ear causing your face to get hot.

When she saw your face she smiled and took her things heading towards the exit "See you later" she spoke to everyone waving.

"Hehehe, I see that someone has sparked a certain interest in my friend" Pieck said hugging you from behind "Shut up" you said upset.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═ ═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═


	2. 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> Your guilty pleasure— Henry Verus  
> A3– trey songs   
> Deep— Summer Walker

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟸  
•𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢•

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚❀ ⋆｡˚❃  
┊ ┊ ┊ ✿  
┊ ┊ ❁⋆   
┊ ๑ ┊  
✾ ⋆ ┊. ˚.  
˚✽

X 𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝 X

═ ∘♡༉∘ ═

"Why are you so upset?" Pieck asked when looking at your face "I'm not upset" do you answer by raising your eyebrows "Are you sure?" "Yes, definitely, why do you think I'm upset?" You look her in the eye with a curious face.

"Maybe because you look like you're going to murder someone" she said while looking away "oh, it's my resting face" you laughed knowing it wasn't the first time it happened.

"Leaving that aside, are you going to call her?" She asked sitting next to you "Who exactly?" "You know who" she said with a bold tone trying to provoke you.

You sighed angrily at Pieck's games "If you're talking about Yelena I haven't spoken yet and I don't intend to speak" you clarified "If she wants something with me she will come to me and say"

"Oh ~ just yesterday you almost died of embarrassment when she was speaking" She declared remembering the events of the previous day.

"What? Did you notice that much? "You looked at her with a worried face" Yes, but don't worry almost everyone who sees her does the same thing "

Pieck explained, stroking your head trying to comfort you. "Besides, you were very lucky for her to give you her number right after you two met" "Why?" you asked.

"She usually doesn't get along with people she just met, but it looks like you caught her interest" she laughed when explaining "If I were you I would send her a message" Pieck said when going to her room.

You nod your head, picking up your phone and seeing Yelena's number stored in your contacts (if something goes wrong I'll kill you Pieck) you mumbled to yourself as you clicked on Yelena's number.

Yelena?-  
You send, waiting a few minutes for an answer.

-Who is this?  
(She gives me her number and then asks who I am) you thought upset.

Y / N, the girl you gave the number at the cafe yesterday.-

-Oh princess! I thought you weren't going to text me.

-What's with that nickname?-

-I think it looks good on you.

Ok? I guess.-

-Haha, i already knew you would like the nickname.  
-Putting this aside, are you going to do something later princess?

I think not why?-  
You sighed when sending the message (what does she want now?) You thought.

-How about if you and Pieck came to a party that will take place in a friend's dorm?

(I want to spend more time with her, but it's been a day since we met and we've barely had a chat since then) You thought (on top of that she has these strange nicknames).

I'll see with Pieck, if she goes maybe I will.-

-How nice.

You looked at your conversation for a few minutes before you hung up the phone "She doesn't seem to be as bad as what Pieck made it look like" you mumbled by running your fingers through your h / t hair. (If tou have braids ignore this <3)

"What a headache" you whispered going towards the room where Pieck was. "PIECK" you shouted her name entering the room.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

"Are you sure it's here?" Pieck asked you when looking at the door in front of her "Yes, at least that's what it says here" you showed her the phone with the message that Yelena sent.

"Uhh I see you followed what I said" she laughed while knocking on the door "Shut up" you whispered looking to the side while waiting for the door to open.

When they finally opened the door there was Jean, you knew him for being from the same department as you and for his popularity with women and some men.

"Yo" he waved, giving you two space to enter "Jean how good to see you again" Pieck shouted trying to hug the same "Yes, yes Pieck how long" he replied, deviating from her embrace.

"Hi" you greeted by getting his attention, he looked at you from top to bottom before saying "What do we have here? I'm Jean but I think you already know me" you nodded positively  
"Yes, we are from the same department, I think"

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

you were chatting with Jean's friends while Pieck was going to talk to some friends "Does that mean that Lena invited you?" The girl named Sasha screamed in wonder.

"Yes, but I haven't talked to her since I arrived" you replied trying to calm her down "How lucky you are, it took a long time for her to let me use this nickname, you should have seen her face when I treated her for Lena the first time, it was scary, "Sasha said, shivering as she remembered.

"True, she doesn't talk much or is close to others" Connie explained "There must be a reason" you tried to explain to them "The reason is that she probably liked you" Jean said as he put his arm around your shoulders.

(Why is everyone saying that) You mumbled in your mind, you were listening to others talk until someone touches your shoulder, drawing your attention.

"Pieck said to call you to the kitchen" Eren said looking at each one of you.

"What does she want?" Sasha asked causing Eren to look at her "I don't know, but she said she wanted everyone there" "When Pieck does these kinds of things it never ends well" Jean mumbled under his breath.

When you arrived there you saw several people around a table. You went to Hange's side who greeted you with a hug. When looking to the side you saw Yelena on the other side of the table distracted by her phone.

She wasn't wearing anything, just a black hoodie and tight gray pants. She took her attention off her cell phone and made eye contact with you.

She smiled and waved at you making you wave back "Very well, since we are all here I will explain the rules of the game" pieck said while looking at each person in the room.

"Let's play, I never will" Pieck said hearing some in the room laugh "We don't go to high school anymore" Jean laughed "Calm down, let me explain" she protested.

"The rules consist of one of the players saying I never and then talking about something I have already done, for example I never sneak out of college if someone has already done it, they will have to drink a shot, but if no one has done it, the person who made the claim will have to drink, it's very easy to play "

When Pieck finished explaining, everyone agreed to play, starting with Connie.

"I never sent nuds to the wrong person" he claimed, you, sasha and a girl named Historia took a shot "Oh I never imagined that of you princess" Yelena laughed.

"You don't know anything about me" you answered surprising her "Eh ~ I see" Yelena said and the game continued.

It was ymir's turn "I never slept with someone of the same sex as me" she said, Yelena, Pieck, Historia and Eren took a shot (this Historia already did everything) you thought laughing.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

The game was taking place with people taking shots and surprising discoveries, until you felt your phone vibrate, you took it seeing that it was a message from Yelena.

-Come to another place I'm getting bored.

When reading the message you looked up to see that she was already looking at you making you both make eye contact. You broke the contact by replying.

Where do you want to go?-

-Anywhere.

OK-

"Me and Y / N are going somewhere else" Yelena said as she headed for the door waiting for you. You drove to her side as she grabbed you by the waist and pulled you closer to her.

"Let's go to the balcony, I want to get some air" you nodded as you two entered one of the rooms.

When you entered the balcony that was there Yelena took a cigarette out of the hoodie pocket and put it in her mouth and lit it.

"Do you want to try?" She asked looking at you "These taste like caramel" "No thanks" "I knew you were going to refuse" she laughed blowing the smoke from her mouth, you found her tone annoying but you decided not to do much of it.

"Why did you become so attached to me?" You asked, leaning on the balcony railing "It's not that I got attached, I just liked you" she replies by stubbing out her cigarette, approaching you, at that moment you noticed the difference in size between the two.

(How the hell did I never notice her height before?) You also noticed she had a slight smell of liquor and caramel, nothing that bothered you, you even liked the smell.

Coming close to you, she put her hand on your face, caressing your cheek.

"Now that I see, you are very beautiful princess" she said approaching your face, joining her lips to yours. At first you were taken by surprise but as time went by, you were letting go.

At first it was calm but it got hotter and fiercer.

Yelena asked permission to use the tongue on which you gave unsuccessfully, sometimes leaving small grunts or noises due to shortness of breath. Her hand went up your shirt, caressing your s/c skin.

You two entered the room without separating from the kiss, Yelena took you on her lap lying on the bed and separated from you looking at your face "You are so cute" she said looking into your eyes.

You had a hot, breathless face. Yelena was on top of you kissing your neck while she was taking a hand to your pants.

When you feel that Yelena kisses your sensitive spot on the neck, you let a moan escape making her smile over your skin.

She was leaving hickeys or kisses close to that certain area causing you to moan even more.

Yelena took off your pants with the help of her other hands and went down the kisses from your neck to one of your thighs leaving marks on it while looking directly into your e / c eyes.

She stopped asking "Do you really want this?" She asked not wanting to rush you to anything, you nodded quickly making her laugh "good girl"

She said putting your left leg over her shoulder and taking your panties off and sending them to a corner.

She was kissing your wet cave causing moans to come out of your mouth, "Ye-yelena ~" You groaned softly when you felt her stick two fingers inside you "You don't want them to hear you, do you?" You shook your head with tears in the corners of your eyes because of the contained moans.

"Great," she said as she stuck her third finger inside you while kissing your clit making you grab her blonde hair.

"I-im cumming" you moaned loudly while arching your back when you reached the peak of pleasure.

"Look at the mess you made princess," she said, licking her fingers while looking at your breathless face. When you finally get some air, you sat down looking at her.

You stood looking at her without knowing what to say, embarrassed by what just happened. "Here, get dressed, I don't want you to get a disease" she said as she passed you your pants.

You picked them up saying a thank you softly "do you want help walking? if you want i can get you a glass of water "she proposed.

"I'm fine, I just want to go to bed" you replied calmly, wearing your pants and taking your panties away.

"Come on, I'll take you and Pieck" she said grabbing you around the waist so you can get up.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

"Thank you for bringing us here" you said while grabbing a drunk Pieck so it wouldn't fall "It wasn't too much, I'll see you tomorrow" Yelena said waving goodbye to you. You closed the door leaving Pieck on the couch and going to take a shower.  
(What a long day) you thought letting the water fall on your body 

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═ ═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═


	3. 𝙳𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> Poison— Brent Faiyaz  
> Streets— Doja Cat   
> Love me right— Moxie Knox

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟹   
•𝙳𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝•

Six days had passed since the party took place, since then you have never been able to have contact with Yelena.

(She said I'll see you tomorrow ... what a fucking liar) You thought a little upset.

Now it was three in the afternoon and you were waiting for Sasha at the entrance where she was having classes, so the two could go out to eat together.

Since the party you exchanged numbers and kept talking, seeing that you have a lot in common, you two decided to arrange a day to have lunch together.

"Y / N" Sasha screamed as she ran to hug you "Good to see you" she said hugging you "Sasha we spoke yesterday, but I'm also happy to see you" you said pulling her by the shoulders.

"thehee, let's just eat, I can't wait any longer" she giggled as she grabbed your arm to go to the cafeteria.

When you two got there, it wasn't too crowded with just a few people. You took advantage and went to get some rolls and a food you liked, then sitting at a table next to some plants.

"How was your day?" Sasha asked you, stuffing her bread in her mouth "Normal, I woke up, I had my classes and now I'm here with you to eat" you said while taking a bite of your food.

"Uhum, that dries up we should do something later, to liven up a bit you see" she said with a mouthful of bread making you laugh "That would be good, but don't talk with your mouth full you can choke" you answered.

"Yes, yes, but changing the subject" she said while swallowing the food "have you managed to talk to Yelena yet?" you stopped eating when you heard her name.

"No, but I should have known she was going to be like this so I will do the same and ignore her" you said confidently.

Sasha looked at you as if you were crazy and continued to eat "Y / N" you heard someone calling and when looking to the side you saw Eren.

"Hello Eren, what's wrong?" You smiled when asking "I wanted to know if you would like to come and study with me later" he looked you in the eyes making you look away.

"Sorry, but Sasha and I had agreed to go somewhere today" "After all, it won't work today, I forgot I had things arranged, you can go with Eren"

Sasha said making you look deeply into her eyes as if you were going to hit her.

"Since I'm free, what time would you like us to meet?" You asked looking at him "Is 5 okay?" You nodded positively.

"So, see you later" he said as he headed towards the exit "I thought you wanted to go somewhere with me" you said to Sasha watching her continue to eat.

"Sure, but you have to forget some things and what helps more than going out with a handsome guy?" she laughed when asking you.

(Maybe a beautiful woman?) You thought irritated.

"We could have gone out and I would have paid you something to eat but now I can't" when seeing the face of pure disillusionment you tried not to laugh "We can still go, come on" she begged.

"No, today I am going out with Eren" you said "I am sure you were here listening when he asked me" you smirked.

"Sniff you could have told me before" Sasha pretended to cry making you laugh.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

When the two of you finished eating it was 4:30, you said goodbye to Sasha and went to your dorm to get ready.

When you entered the dorm you shared with Pieck you saw her and Yelena sitting on the sofa. You took off your shoes and went towards your bedroom door.

"Oh Y / N how good that you are back, do you want to go out with us?" Pieck asked, interrupting you "Today it won't work, I already arranged things with Eren" you said looking at Yelena.

She didn't seem to care, so you ended the conversation by entering your room. You put on some baggy jeans and a white t-shit and you took your bag and put what you needed.

When you left the room you ran into Yelena, she looked you up and down making you wonder, you turned away from her and kept walking until you felt her holding your wrist stopping you.

"What are you going to do with Eren?" She asked  
You looked at her ready to punch her in the face.

"You have nothing to do with it," you said, removing her hand from your wrist.

"We were fine a few days ago, why this craze now?" She asked irritated by your behavior.

"Exactly a few days, but after you decided to fuck me one day after we met and decided to ignore me everything changed" you complained.

"Are you so concerned about that? I asked if everything was fine and you said yes so I continued. We are not even together so don't come and make yourself a victim "She replied, already stressed about what was happening.

You were surprised by the change in her voice, your emotions were a mess.

You wanted to punch her in the face but you didn't know what to say because you knew what she said was true.

"Fuck you" you looked deeply into her eyes before heading towards the exit and slamming the door when you left.

Yelena hadn't wanted to say that but you weren't cooperating either "How annoying" she murmured running her fingers through her hair.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

Upon arriving at the library you saw Eren on the phone next to the library entrance. You went to him and got his attention "I'm sorry it took too long, there were some unforeseen events" you said.

"Don't worry" he said calmly "Now that I notice how you can always be calm? I never saw you upset "you asked entering the library with him.

"I am not always calm, when I was a child I had anger problems, you should see me I was always screaming" he replied while you two sat down.

"At least from what I see you have improved" you said while taking your things "Yeah ... I just grew up and became more responsible"

You nodded your head while looking at him with a smile on your face, you two continued to talk about banal things, until you started to study.

"We should go out more often, it was good to be with you" you said surprising Eren "Let's go to the cafe to have something. I'll pay, "he announced, standing up.

"I don't see why not" you said while packing your things "It's still better this way, I don't want to go to the dorm right now" you declared when picking up your bag and going to Eren's side.

"Why not?" Eren asked you as you two walked to the cafe "Yelena and I had an argument and I think she and Pieck are going to do something"

He looked at you as if he wanted to say something but kept walking.

You and he went inside the cafe and went directly to the counter where the attendant was to make your request "What do you want?" Eren asked.

You looked at the various choices "A f / c and a coffee, please" you answered looking at the attendant.

"I'll have a coffee please" He said as he took out his wallet "Y / N can you go get a seat while I pay?"

You nodded and went to look for a table. While you were looking for a place you didn't notice Hange getting behind you "Y / N" she screamed scaring you.

(What's the matter with people deciding to come after me?) You thought when you looked at Hange "Oi Hange" "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to have a coffee with Eren, I was now looking for a place while he paid and you?" you declared when you sat in a chair at a table that you found.

"I came here with Yelena and Pieck to have a drink" you tensed when you heard her name "Oh... and where are they?" "Y / N" Pieck said coming near the table where you were with Hange, beside her Yelena.

(Why is Eren taking so long to get a cake and two coffees? It usually doesn't take that long) you thought about getting angry.

"You left and you didn't even say goodbye" Pieck claimed looking disappointed "Besides, you're not leaving your room these days"

"Well ... you see, the thing is ..." you tried to explain but nothing left your mouth. You saw Yelena looking at you as if waiting for an answer making you want to leave.

"So ..." "Sorry for the delay Y / N, I found a friend and we had to talk" Eren said when he got close to you (Thank you sir, I never complain about anything again).

"Hello" he said to the other three who responded with a nod "It's okay, I wish I could go eat somewhere else, this is getting a little full" you asked looking at Eren.

"Sure" "Sorry to cut the conversation like that but I have to go, let's go to dinner one of these days" you informed the three who were looking at you.

"Eh? But we barely spoke "Hange tried to complain but was silenced by Pieck" Sure, then tell me the details when you get back "She said smiling.

You saw Eren waiting for you so you went to him, but you were interrupted with Yelena taking your wrist "Yes?" You asked while frowning "Oh, sorry ..." she said when leaving you.

You nodded and went to Eren, not noticing Yelena still looking at you "Why are you so obsessed with her?" Hange asked looking at Yelena.

"I thought you didn't want to be in a relationship, and you two only met a week ago" She continued while she sat in a chair.

"I don't have and I don't want to have anything, I don't think I want to be in a relationship too soon, I just don't want to hurt her." she replied sitting down next to Hange.

"Oh ~ I thought you had a reputation of a cold playboy, you had relationships with people and then you went away as if nothing had happened" Pieck said sitting down in front of Yelena "I admire how she never heard of you" he said.

"True, you were very quick to leave people, on top of that, to give them your number as soon as you met" Hange continued.

"And? I just thought she was cute "Yelena said looking at the phone" Of course, keep lying to yourself "Pieck said.

Yelena looked at the two without saying anything making them laugh while continuing to touch the phone.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

"I see, so do you like her?" Eren asked "What? no "at this moment you were in Eren's dorm talking about the discussion you had with Yelena.

"I was only hurt that she used me and then abandoned me as if it were nothing" you clarified.

"I also can't complain, as she said we are not in a relationship" you took a sip of your coffee "but it was not necessary for her to throw it at my face" you explained while Eren watched you silently.

"I just wish I could forget everything" when he heard it it was like a button had been activated inside him "Do you want to forget?" He said as he stood up and you shook your head.

"Great" he licked his lips as he pressed you against the couch and stood over you "Eren?" You felt your face warm up looking at him "I make you forget everything" he said approaching your face.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═ ═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═


	4. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> Say it— Tory Lanez  
> Talk 2 U— Brent Faiyaz  
> Friends— Chase atlantic

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟺  
•𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜•

"W-wait" you stammered when trying to push Eren off you "I'm upset with her, and I feel like she shouldn't have done what she did, but when I'm sleeping with you, I'm doing the same thing she did"

You said when you finally took him away from you "Besides, you are not my type, you are handsome and you also smell good, but no thanks"

You looked at him and he had a smile on his face "Wow, I never expected anyone to reject me like that" he laughed making you weird.

"You must find yourself a lot to think that everyone wants you" you laugh "Are you sure you don't want me to make you forget her?" He asked looking sensuously at your orbits, making your face warm.

"Yes" you answered firmly "It's okay with me, but then don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart again"

"Nobody said she was going because I never said I liked her" you pointed at him with an upset face "On top of that, until she apologizes I won't surrender"

Eren looked at you while taking a sip of his coffee "Sure" he said with a smile on the side making you even more upset.

"Uhm, what do you want to do next?" You asked him by sitting next to him "If you want you can stay and watch a movie, my roommate said he was going to take care of some things since the summer holidays are coming"

"Yeah, I had completely forgotten about the holidays" "Usually people are anxious to go out for a while" Eren said as he approached you.

"Yeah, but my parents are on the road and I don't want to be home alone" you said putting your head in Eren's trunk "I don't even know if my brothers are at home"

"Oh, I see ~" he said taking the television remote to put on a movie "My brother and I are going to Armin's beach house with some friends, I can ask if you can come"

"That would be great, but I don't want them to think anything bad about me" you replied "Don't worry" He said.

"Uh ~ right now who's your brother?" You asked without taking your eyes off the television watching Eren trying to choose a film "Half brother, Professor Zeke from the Biology department or whatever. What movie do you want to watch? "

"F / F (favo film), I never had a chance to talk to him but they say he is a good person" you replied "You can say that" he said when he got into the film.

"I didn't know you liked my smell" he provoked by making you laugh "Isn't it a bad smell, like an expensive cologne with a little passion fruit?" He laughed when he heard your answer.

"I don't know where you got the passion fruit" he laughs "you kind of smell like strawberries and any fruit, not that it's bad" you looked at him when you heard what he said "Why?"

"It means you must have a sweet taste" he took your cheek making you look at him "Shut up" you mumbled.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

"Did you just see a movie and nothing else?" Sasha asked, amazed at what you told them.

At that moment you were with connie, Sasha and jean at one of the tables in the library, studying for a test. You were telling them what had happened between you and Eren, since sasha had asked about your meeting.

"Yes, I would not let anything else happen on top of that, as I said, he is not my type" you said making some notes for your notebook.

"Oh yes? And what is your type? " Jean asked getting a little too close for your taste "Women" you confessed leaving everyone amazed.

"Ehhhh Y / N I didn't know you liked that" Connie laughed "From the fruit you like, even the lump I eat" You said looking at them, Sasha had a smile on her face while Jean was still thinking what you had just said.

"What kind of women do you like?" Sasha asked trying to know a little more "I don't know well ... maybe someone who stays with me at home to rest and who loves me? Someone calm and sincere but who also has a sense of humor and likes my presence "

"Um... is that all? don't you have anything you prefer in appearance? " Jean asked "someone who smells good and strong, not that I need someone to protect me but I would like to feel the muscles when I hug her.

"I'm glad you trust us to the point of telling us that" Sasha said hugging you sideways and connie shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, yes" you said as you stood up making Sasha let you go "I'm going to get me something to drink, do you want something?" You announced by picking up your wallet.

"I don't want anything" Connie replied "Me neither" jean said, you nodded and looked at Sasha who was trying to look away from her.

"Sasha, I can pay if you don't have money" you declared "Really ?? So I'm going to want a banana and apple smoothie please, "she shouted happily.

You smiled and went towards the library door, leaving it until you went to one of the food machines that were nearby.

You put the money in and clicked on the button that took your (f / d) and Sasha's drink.

When you were going to bend down to get things, someone put you against the machine where you were, scaring you.

"So, what a delight like this does here alone" the person said, you looked with disgust at whoever told you this to see that it was a boy who was reputed to upset or harass girls.

"I'm not alone, please get out of my way" you said seeing him block your passage "Ow is the princess upset?" He said, bringing a pig closer.

"How about if we went to a place more alone?" He whispered in your ear.

"Get out of my sight" you said "What the hell are you doing? I'm giving you an opportunity to sleep with me, it's not like you're not going to like it" with that your patience has run out.

You closed your hand and punched him in the chin making him distracted and with that you took the opportunity to kick him in the middle of his legs "Bitch" he exclaimed falling to the ground.

"I had told you to get out of my sight" you looked at him with disgust and kicked him in the stomach making him squirm even more, you took your drinks and walked to the library entrance.

"Anyway, I didn't want to be with a whore, I was just doing you a favor," he protested, clutching his belly because of the pain.

You walked into the library and went to them again and sat next to Sasha and gave her her smoothie "Did something happen? Did you take a while?" Jean asked changing his attention to you.

"Nothing major, just a few minor disagreements" you explained.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

It was already 8 at night when you were at the door of the dormitories you shared with Pieck, you waved goodbye to Jean by opening the door and going inside.

You were taking your shoes off in the dark when you felt hands around your waist "Pieck?" You asked, getting upset when you didn't hear an answer.

"Pieck, I need to rest" you said while trying to get away from the presence that grabbed you in the dark.

You felt her put her head in the curve of your neck, that's when you noticed that whoever grabbed you was too tall to be a pieck.

"Yelena?" you asked trying to hear an answer "Listen, I don't know why you are here but you should leave" you were already getting irritated.

"Sorry" you finally heard her talking softly over your skin leaving you surprised and with goosebumps "What? Why this now? I thought you didn't care "

"I never said that, I care, I just don't know how to explain" you stayed there in her arms while you heard her speak "I would like you to explain it to me but I won't force you to do anything"

You spoke while hugging her and smelling her caramel and liquor scent "And I admit that I exaggerated, as you said we are not in a relationship, so I don't have to be upset"

She was silent and just shook her head by putting one of her hands on your head, making you laugh softly.

"What are you doing here?" You asked while walking away from her hug "Pieck was worried about you since you weren't back last night"

"Hm .. that still doesn't answer my question but do what you want" you said when entering your room being followed by Yelena "I'm sorry for making you worry" "It's not me that you should apologize to" yelena said sitting down- on the edge of your bed.

"I know, I know I'll talk to her tomorrow" You said taking a set of pajamas, you looked at Yelena who understood the warning and looked away from you to the wall.

"You should be more careful" you laughed and started to put on your clothes "I know how to defend myself" Yelena laughed still looking at the wall.

It was dark but the light of the moon and street lights illuminated the room enough for you to see each other. You stayed in that cozy silence while you dressed.

"Are you going to sleep here?" You asked her just getting dressed and sitting next to her "I wasn't supposed to, but if the princess wants I can sleep with her" she teased making you laugh.

"I would love for the beautiful woman to sleep with me today" you spoke in a provocative tone sending the same energy.

She laughed and gave you a side hug making the two fall on the bed laughing "Now, now, the princess is very brave" Yelena said getting on top of you.

"Are you going to say you don't like this side of me?" You pretended a sad tone "Of course not" she was approaching you "I even prefer it this way" she whispered in your ear holding your wrists over your head.

You exchanged glances before laughing and sealing your lips, it was a tender and warm kiss without rushing anything, just to enjoy each other's presence.

Yelena released your wrists and asked for permission to use her tongue making you hug her neck, after a few seconds you break apart, panting  
Looking at each other.

She gave you a kiss on the forehead, then another on the cheek and one last on the lips sealing them again making you leave a grunt.

With one hand she took your chin and the other pulled you by the waist closer while she put her knee in the middle of your legs.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═

"So it means you are all right?" Sasha asked with her mouth full of food "Well, as I understand it, yes" you answered "You're not even sure" she looked at you disappointed.

"Stop looking at me like that, I know I said I wasn't going to give up easily but ... I don't know what happened" you said thinking about the things that happened last night, feeling your face warm up just thinking about it.

"Do you even know what the two of you are?" you kept quiet eating your food giving the message to sasha "I was supposed to be the idiot of the relationship, not you"

"If something happens I promise I won't go back" you spoke upset

"You think too much Y / N, if I were like you, I wouldn't be alive at this moment" "Yeah ... on second thought we didn't even have time to talk" you said making Sasha look at you in amazement.

"Didn't you talk yesterday?" She asked "Well, more or less, that kind of was not a conversation at all, she stayed there at night and then left"

"Aihm Y / N, I knew you were in bad shape but not that bad" Sasha complained when she finished eating.

You started to wonder if you made the right choice but when you saw connie and jean approach the two of you, you decided to think about it later.

═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═ ═ ∘ ♡ ༉ ∘ ═


End file.
